A Lucky Day After All
by NeonDomino
Summary: It felt like a lucky day and Remus had even worn his lucky cardigan. But it was the day the letter arrived stating that he was to be married to a stranger, due to a Marriage law passed by the Ministry. One he wouldn't meet until his wedding. He didn't realise that his luck had come in, and he was marrying Sirius Black. Will be two chapters. WolfStar. ArrangedMarriage!AU


**Written for the Every Wolf Deserves a Star Challenge.**

Prompts: "Stop speaking Shakespearean!" - "I find that it's easier to kill people when you don't look in their eyes" (Must be the opening OR ending sentence) - Arranged Marriage!AU (Condition)

Quidditch Pitch Challenge - "I could be what you want, if you let me."

This was supposed to be J for the A-Z but turned into more than one chapter... so there will be a different J.

* * *

 **A Lucky Day After All**

* * *

 _"I find that it's easier to kill people when you don't look in their eyes," Remus said to man in front of him. Sirius smirked in return._

 _"I doubt you've ever taken a life," he replied._

 _"More than you think," Remus muttered. "Hunters never give up after all; sometimes it's kill or be killed. If I had the choice, I'd never hurt anyone."_

 _The smirk disappeared fast. "People truly try and hunt you?"_

 _Remus nodded. "They think I'm an easy target," he replied. "It's too late before they realise how wrong they are._

 **...oOo...**

The day had started like any other. Remus had woken up and gotten ready for work - taking a shower, brushing his teeth, shaving and fixing his hair. He had dressed in his lucky cardigan, feeling like it was going to be a good day - a lucky day.

He had thrown the Daily Prophet to the side without taking the time to read it. He preferred to read it in the evening whilst he ate his dinner. Besides, his mother would floo-call him if there was anything urgent in the paper, and the floo had been quiet that day.

The queue in the cafe had been short, giving Remus time to stop in and get himself a hot chocolate and not have to rush to work with it. He was able to take his time down the street, sipping the hot drink and glancing in shops as he walked past.

He threw the empty cup into the bin and pulled out the shop keys. He smiled at the girl waiting outside, before unlocking the door and letting them both in. It didn't take long to hang their coats in the staff room and put the money into the till, ready for the day. The lights were all on, the floor was swept and finally the door was unlocked again.

"Anything need doing today?" The girl asked.

"We had a delivery of books last night," Remus started. "Why don't you put the kettle on, and I'll get a couple of boxes through. If you'll do a count of each box whilst on till, then I'll start shelving them?"

"Sounds good," she replied, smiling at him. "What are you drinking?"

"I'll have a tea," Remus replied. "Thanks, Michelle."

The day went by quickly, and the to-do list Remus had stuck to the inside of the office door was easily completed. He even had someone flirting with him when he took over on the tills during Michelle's lunchtime. It was the same guy that came in every week to look at the newly stocked books and stare at Remus' arse.

Unfortunately, not even his lucky cardigan managed to get the guy to ask him out, but it was still flattering having someone flirting with him.

He arrived home in a good mood, throwing something in the microwave for dinner and floo-calling his mother as he waited to hear the ping.

Instead, he was distracted from the call by a tapping on the window.

 **...oOo...**

Remus blanched at the news in the letter, throwing it on the table and rushing to the Daily Prophet.

"Marriage Law In Place To -"

He didn't even want to read any further. He threw the paper down and turned back to the letter.

"You will come to the recently opened Ceremonial Department on the 01st June at 12:15. Reception B."

"Remus? Remus?" Came his mother's voice. Remus realised that he had only left the call to let the owl in, and he was supposed to call her straight back. He knelt on the floor facing the fireplace.

"Did you know there was a marriage law?" He asked.

"Your father mentioned," Hope began. "We saw it in the paper this morning."

"You knew?"

Hope was silent for a moment. "Didn't you? Are you concerned about it? Because your father is doubtful that you'll be included -"

"I just got a letter. I have to go there on Friday," Remus said.

"Well, why don't you come over here for dinner and we'll discuss this?" Hope asked.

Remus listened to the microwave pinging, indicating that the rubbery lasagne was ready. It didn't appeal to him at all!

"I made shepherd's pie," she continued, knowing he couldn't resist a home-cooked meal.

The thought of home-cooked Shepherd's Pie was too much to pass up. Remus also realised there was something he needed to tell his parents now, as he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. He nodded and stood up to get the letter.

 **...oOo...**

"It doesn't say who you'll be marrying," John said, placing the letter on the table. "The paper states that you'll find out on the day, but that's quite impersonal. I would think they'd give you time to get to know who it is you're marrying."

"I would assume so that people who have an undesirable match can't leave the country," Remus replied. "How did they do the matches?"

John picked up the paper again, his eyes searching until he found the part he was looking for.

"It sounds very similar to the Triwizard's Cup," John stated. "The Triwizard Cup holds many names and picks out the most suited to the challenge. This has matched everyone up with a similar charm - a soul-mate charm, if you believe in soul-mates. Or if you don't, it matches you with the person best able to understand you."

Remus was silent for a long time. He watched his mother walk around the kitchen, washing the utensils she had finished with.

"What is the point of this?" Remus finally asked.

"To raise the Wizarding population," John explained, looking up from the paper. "The statistics taken from the Wizarding schools over the last one-hundred years show that less and less children are being born. We run the risk of dying out."

"All appeals must be made in twenty-four hours," John continued.

"Well, I can appeal," he began, getting up and heading to his father's study for the nicer parchment he knew to be there.

What use to anyone was a gay werewolf?

Having both written and sent off the appeal, he headed back to the dining room.

"Well, we'll have grandchildren to look forward to," Hope began when Remus returned, and Remus couldn't find the words to explain to his mother that he was gay.

 **...oOo...**

Remus sat in Reception B, feeling miserable.

Remus' appeal had been quickly refused as being a gay werewolf wasn't a good enough reason to call off the marriage.

He waited for his name to be called, feeling like he was going to the doctors and wondering why such an impersonal system had been arranged. Surely people could have arranged their own weddings?

It didn't help that it was the day of the full moon. What a rotten day for the Ministry to choose.

He looked around at the other men in the room, wondering if one of the guys in there was his future husband. His gaze fell on the guy in front of him, who met his gaze.

"Hey, I'm James Potter," the guy said, with a smile.

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied.

"You nervous?" James asked.

Remus shook his head. He glanced around again. "Actually... yeah I am. Any one of these guys could be the guy they've stuck me with."

James leaned forward. "They don't put couples in the same room. The other guy... he's most likely in with the girls." James looked overly amused at this information.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, if you ask the right questions, you find out," James replied. "I arrived early, and there's only been guys in here, so I'd assume that the other reception room contains our brides," he chuckled.

"I shouldn't be here," Remus muttered. His eyes found James' again. "I appealed."

"Afraid you'll be stuck with someone awful?" James asked, his eyebrows raising.

Remus shook his head. "Afraid of his reaction to me."

"Nice looking bloke, and you seem normal enough..."

"Yeah, until the full moon arrives tonight," Remus muttered. "That's why I appealed. Poor bloke, whoever he is, deserves better."

"I wouldn't say that," James said, all humour gone from his face. "Maybe he needs someone like you. Someone who can ground him. Maybe the werewolf thing won't bother him?"

Remus shrugged.

"James Potter, room two," a woman called, and James stood up.

"Just give him a chance, he's not the bastard he appears... just don't trust his family."

"Wait do you know -" Remus began.

"We're having a joint reception later, Remus. If my best friend gives you any trouble, let me know. Also with him being the bride... he's never going to live that down." With a laugh, he walked away, leaving Remus staring after him.

Ten minutes later, Remus' name was called. "Remus Lupin, room one please."

Remus stood up and heard a few mutters wishing him luck from around the room as he walked into the room with the number one on it.

He walked in, seeing someone closing the door across from him. The guy turned around, freezing at the sight of him.

 **...oOo...**

The pair walked to the bored looking official standing in the room.

"Face each other, hold hands, and state your names," the man said, tiredly. "Quickly, there's a lot to go through in a short time."

The pair moved forward and turned to look at each other. After a moment's hesitation, the guy reached out his hands, and Remus took them.

"Before we do this... I'm not -"

"Whatever you say isn't going to change anything," the guy replied. "Let's get this done first?"

"But -"

"Silence please, I'm on a schedule," the Official demanded. "State your names."

"Remus Lupin," Remus began.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said.

 **...oOo...**

It wasn't the wedding Sirius had dreamed of. Not that he had thought about his wedding. It certainly didn't involve sitting in a room of women who insisted on braiding his hair and doing his nails.

He had allowed his nails to be polished. But he was damned if he'd let strange women touch his hair.

"I can't wait to meet him," Sirius admitted to the redhead next to him. "I hope he's not a pretentious snobby pure-blood."

"No, I heard Lucius Malfoy got married this morning," the redhead replied with a grin.

"Yeah, to my cousin," Sirius replied. "We wouldn't have made a good match. I can't marry someone who spends longer doing his hair than I do on mine." He watched as the redhead walked over to one of the rooms before turning his attention to the blonde seated on his other side.

"I hope whoever I marry has beautiful hair like yours," the blonde said.

"Thanks," Sirius said, settling into his thoughts about what his soon-to-be husband would be like.

"Sirius Black," someone finally said. Sirius jumped up from his chair and moved towards the first door. He opened it and glanced around the room, just to find it empty. He frowned to himself and turned to close it. As he turned around again, his eyes moved to a man on the other side of the room.

Not bad at all, though he looked exhausted and very uncomfortable in his dress robes.

"Face each other, hold hands, and state your names. Quickly, there's a lot to go through in a short time."

Sirius moved forward, turning to face his soon-to-be husband. He made the first move to hold his hands out, as the other man looked quite shy.

"Before we do this... I'm not -"

"Whatever you say isn't going to change anything," Sirius replied. "Let's get this done first." He didn't need to know - this was the person chosen as his soul-mate and they could get to know each other later.

"But -"

"Silence please, I'm on a schedule," the Official demanded. "State your names."

"Remus Lupin," the man said.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said.

 **...oOo...**

"We're having a reception, a joint one with my friend who got married before us," Sirius said, breaking the awkward silence that followed them from the room.

"It's fine," Remus said. He glanced around, spotting his parents talking quietly.

"Your parents?" Sirius asked, following his gaze.

Remus nodded, and Sirius quickly moved forward before Remus could stop him.

"So, Son, where's your wife?" John asked, standing up from his seat.

Remus took a deep breath. "Mum, dad, I have a confession to make," he said nervously.

"Uh... I'm right here," Sirius said, stepping forward and holding his hand out, a smile on his face.

"But..." John began.

"I was going to tell you," Remus muttered. "I just couldn't find the right moment."

"My friend is holding a small joint reception, if you would both like to attend," Sirius said, bowing slightly. He watched Remus' shocked parents nod before leading the way from the Ministry.

 **...oOo...**

"He's here," a woman announced. "Socks, can you please add additional places to the dining table, we'll be coming inside to dine in a few minutes."

A house-elf nodded and disappeared.

"Sirius, darling," Dorea Potter said, coming over and giving him a hug. "This must be Remus. James mentioned he met you in the waiting room; he said you seemed like a nice boy." She pulled him in for a hug.

"Is that your mum?" Remus asked, as she pulled away and turned to the Lupins.

"I wish," Sirius muttered. "My mother won't be as delighted to meet you." His eyes moved around the garden. "Dinner will be served in a few minutes; shall we go and take our seats?"

Remus followed Sirius inside, and Sirius pulled out a chair, nodding for Remus to sit down.

He pushed the chair in as Remus began to sit on it, before taking a seat next to him. Dorea Potter quickly led in Remus' parents. Slowly, the rest of the guests came in and took their seats.

"Sirius," a woman said, stopping behind an empty chair and staring at him. Remus' gaze shot up to a dark-haired woman with sharp features. She was slim and an oversized purse hung from her elbow.

He could see at once that she was Sirius' mother.

"You didn't bring your wife to us," she said.

"Oh, it may have slipped my mind," Sirius replied, coldly. "I would like you to meet Remus Lupin-Black. He's my partner."

Her eyes narrowed on the pair, and she sunk down into her chair, her husband and Regulus sitting either side of her.

"You look tired, dear, would you like a potion?" Dorea asked.

"It's... it's..." Remus began. His gaze dropped down to the empty plate. "It's because of the moon tonight," he admitted, not looking at Sirius at the words.

There was a pregnant pause around the table.

"Well, that'll take what... two three days for recovery, and then we'll go out and celebrate, just the four of us," James said. Remus shot him a grateful smile.

"Kreacher," she called, and it was moments before an ugly house-elf appeared, bowing to her.

"Bring some of our special wine, we wish to toast to Sirius and... his husband."

"Remus," a boy next to her muttered.

The house-elf disappeared, and Remus felt Sirius get up from the seat next to him and walk into the hallway. He returned a minute later and sat down, a smile on his face. Remus noticed him share a look with James Potter as the food appeared on the plates.

Remus picked up his knife and fork and began cutting the large steak on his plate, glad for the meat. He needed it around the full moon. He'd eat the potatoes and vegetables last.

Finally dinner was over, and the champagne appeared. Charlus Potter stood up from his seat.

"A toast to Sirius and James and their respective partners, Lily and Remus," Charlus said, raising his glass. "To new family and friends and the exciting new beginning of two relationships."

Remus reached for his glass, but Sirius knocked his hand away, taking the glass for himself. Remus frowned to himself. Sirius' was right there next to it.

He took Sirius' glass instead, choosing not to make a fuss. He brought it up.

"To Remus," he said, his eyes falling on his mother's face. "And many happy years together."

He brought the glass to his lips, and his father jumped up, leaning over and yanking the glass from his hand.

Sirius frowned at them. "That's my glass," he said. "Is there something... wrong with my champagne?"

Orion stared back at him, placing the glass down and with a flick of his wrist. The glass was empty. "Let me get you a fresh drink."

"That's fine. I'll just share the other glass with Remus," he replied, turning to his husband and smiling at him. He leaned in close. "Are you willing to share or should I taste how good the champagne is from your lips?"

Remus quickly pushed the glass towards him, eyes wide as he tried to take in what had just happened.

"I think we should..." Hope said, standing up. "Remus?"

"I think it's my dear family that needs to leave," Dorea said, standing up. She looked at her niece. "Sirius is like a son to me," she hissed. "Both he and his husband are welcome here any-time. As for you - you are not welcome to return."

Walburga looked between her Aunt Dorea and her son before picking up her purse. "This is not over," she hissed.

 **...oOo...**

"So, do you have a place? The place my parents offered me has dark items that would hurt anyone who isn't a pure-blood," Sirius asked, looking at Remus.

"I have a cottage," Remus replied, relieved that he wasn't going to have to leave his cottage. It was small, but he loved the place.

"Great." Sirius replied. He hesitated. "What time do you need to..."

"I have a couple of hours," Remus replied. "So I'd like to get back now. I'll just say goodbye to everyone." He made his way over to the Potter's first, who were sitting with his parents.

"Mum, dad," he began, hugging them both in turn.

"I'll be by in the morning," Hope assured him.

He thanked the Potters for the invitation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, lovely to meet you," Sirius said. "Sorry about my parents." He turned to Dorea and Charlus. "Mum, Pops. We'll be over to visit soon." He fell into step with Remus.

"You can stay," Remus said. "I'm only dealing with the full moon."

Sirius ignored him. He grabbed a large bag from an alcove and followed Remus to the floo.

 **...oOo...**

"He shouted at me," Sirius said, pacing James' living room. "He shouted at me over some bloody chocolate."

"Mate, I don't know, maybe it's like when girls are on their periods," James suggested. "Ow." A book hit him in the chest, and James' redheaded wife glared at him.

"But we're married," Sirius whined. "We're supposed to share things."

"So... instead of trying to sort things out, you've come running here?" Lily asked.

"Well, I wanted to leave before I lost my temper. He was all ready to go into the basement anyhow. I'll sort it tomorrow," Sirius said.

"So, he basically caused trouble just before his transformation, and you walked out, and he let you?" James asked.

"Well, what was he going to do? Restrain me?" Sirius asked. "We don't know each other well enough for restraints just yet!" He winked at Lily, who rolled her eyes.

"You are stupid," she muttered. "He's going to transform. He pushed you into leaving the place so he could do that without you there."

"That makes no sense," Sirius scoffed. "I won't be there; I'd be upstairs."

"And in the morning when he's hurt and covered in blood. With bruises and scars and possible broken bones..." Lily asked. "Is he dealing with that himself?"

Sirius stopped pacing and stared at her. "What?"

"It's obvious. James told me that he appealed the wedding because he didn't want someone to be stuck with a werewolf. He got you to walk out so you wouldn't be there to hear him turn or to see the state he's in."

"So you think he argued with me on purpose?"

"If that were me, I would want to prove that I didn't need help," Lily slowly said. "It's your first day as a couple, and he doesn't want to be a burden to you."

"Crap," Sirius whispered. "I should go back."

"Not much point now," James stated. "He'll have turned already."

Sirius nodded. "Well, I have unpacking to do. I have chocolate to replace, and I better get pain potions and stuff ready for him."

Lily smiled at him. "That sounds like a great idea," she said. "It was nice seeing you again, Sirius. James, I'm going to head to my room for the night."

"Oh, right," James said. He jumped up and planted an awkward kiss to Lily's cheek. "If you need anything..." he began. Lily nodded and left the room, leaving the pair alone.

"So, you okay with his condition?" James asked.

Sirius nodded slowly. "It wasn't what I was expecting, but I know that I can do this," he said.

 **...oOo...**

Remus opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in the basement. He slowly began to move around, trying to get feeling back and stared at the pyjamas covering him.

He tried to sit up and held back a groan, his gaze focusing on the table, which held a pain potion and a bar of chocolate. Steam rose from a cup and Remus took a deep breath, smelling the hot chocolate.

"You have a great body," came a voice, and Remus quickly turned his body, wincing in pain. He hadn't expected to see Sirius so soon after the man stormed from the house.

"You're not supposed to be here," Remus croaked, hating how his voice sounded.

"It was the full moon last night," Sirius said. "I'm your husband, and it's my job to take care of you. Your mum turned up, but I turned her away. She's going to come back later."

"You turned her away?" Remus repeated, images of Sirius telling his mother to leave crossing his mind.

"I explained that I wanted to take care of you," Sirius explained, walking into the room and taking a seat by Remus' feet.

"I can take care of myself," Remus muttered.

"Self-love, my liege, is not so vile a sin as self-neglecting," Sirius quoted.

"Stop speaking Shakespearean!" Remus said, fighting a smile. "That's not what I meant at all, and you know it."

"Look," Sirius began, smiling at Remus. "We're in this marriage together. I'm your husband, and I want to look after you."

"Why?" Remus asked. "Yesterday morning I was a stranger you had never met."

"Because the cup... the spells used are ones that lead you to your soul-mate," Sirius explained. "The cup put my name with yours, which makes you my soul-mate. You are the one that the universe believes will accept me for me, rather than focus on my name or my vault. In return, it's chosen me as your soul-mate. Someone who will accept your condition like I do. Someone to protect you from people like my family."

"Like you did yesterday?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "I suspected my mother would try poison," he said. "It won't be her only attempt. Until we have kids, she will keep coming for you."

"Let her try, I'm used to it," he said, closing his eyes.

"Wait!" Sirius exclaimed. "Used to what?"

"Oh, the attempts on my life," Remus said. "I'm a werewolf. But I handle them."

"You handle them? How do you do that?" Sirius asked, curiously. "You don't seem the type to be able to hurt anyone, to kill someone - to watch the life leave their eyes."

"I find that it's easier to kill people when you don't look in their eyes," Remus said to man in front of him. Sirius smirked in return.

"I doubt you've ever taken a life," he replied.

"More than you think," Remus muttered. "Hunters never give up after all, sometimes it's kill or be killed. If I had the choice, I'd never hurt anyone."

The smirk disappeared fast. "People truly try and hunt you?"

Remus nodded. "They think I'm an easy target," he replied. "It's too late before they realise how wrong they are... I would never hurt someone unless it's to keep myself alive."

Sirius nodded in thought. "Look, Remus. We don't know much about each other, but I'm serious about this. I would like to treat this as a marriage. We're together, and I want to get to know you. I want to feel like this cottage is my home, and I want to look after you following the full-moon."

"People are fighting for this law to be changed," Remus said.

"And until then, we are married," Sirius pushed. "Maybe by the time the law changes again, we'll be too happy together to want this to end - but we'll never know unless you're willing to give it a try. I could be what you want, if you let me."

He moved down to the floor and Remus rolled onto his side, face to face with him, and Sirius waited for an answer.

"I'm not sure what I want," Remus admitted.

"Well, we can work that out together, if you'll just try?"

"I'll try," Remus finally said with a soft smile. Sirius grinned in return and brushed his lips against Remus'. He wanted to do so much more, but Remus was recovering. Instead he turned around for the pain potion and then for the hot chocolate.

The spell had chosen Remus as his soul-mate, and Sirius held a strong belief that everyone had a soul-mate.

He had no intentions of letting Remus go. He was sure they'd fall in love.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 of 2**

* * *

 **Thanks to Coco96 for betaing, to Lynn for reading the first part over for me when I was writing and to Firefly and Raybe for their input and listening to my whining over this story :)**

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
